


Three Comment Fics for True Love 2010

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three comment fics for the True Love Drabble fest in Clexmas, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Comment Fics for True Love 2010

**Author's Note:**

> The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/20344.html?thread=279672#t279672) is at Clexmas.

**Title:** Beyond Belief **Prompt** : Intoxication  
 **Word Count:** 81 / **Rating:** PG  
 **Type:** Romance, Fluff  
 **Notes:** The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/20344.html?thread=279672#t279672) is at Clexmas.  
 **Summary:** They can't get enough of each other.

# Beyond Belief

Heady. Hearty. Strong and rich.

The smell sweetly scenting his every inhale. The taste intoxicating beyond belief in his mouth.

Lex felt himself being pushed backwards until he was flat on the couch. The body above him stretched out, pinning him down, holding him there with kisses.

"I can't get enough of you," Clark murmured into his skin.

Lex didn't reply in words; just pulled his lover back to him and kissed him deeply. He would never get enough of Clark.

  


* * *

  


* * *

**Title:** Museum Piece **Prompt** : Cupid's Bow  
 **Word Count:** 187 / **Rating:** G  
 **Type:** Drama  
 **Notes:** The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/21038.html?thread=280366#t280366) is at Clexmas.  
 **Summary:** Lex acquires a new item for his collection.

# Museum Piece

"1808. Baron Francois Joseph Bosio. He was a French sculptor. And this used to be in the Hermitage Museum. It was part of the concessions they made for our business." Lex's voice was proud and happy.

Clark looked at the nude statue of the boy with wings, his head looking to one side, arms posed as if to draw a bow but there wasn't a bow or arrow around. "It's nice," he said unconvincingly.

Lex sighed. "It's a wonderful acquisition."

"I'm sure." Clark couldn't help the touch of sarcasm, though he really did try.

Lex sighed again. "I'll send it back to Russia tomorrow with my thanks."

With a blink, Clark looked at Lex.

"It really should be in a museum." Lex looked at the statue wistfully. "I knew it already. When they offered, though... I just couldn't resist. At least I've had it for a little while."

Clark walked to Lex and caught him in a tight hug, kissing him deeply.

Behind them, the Cupid smiled, his arrow returning to his quiver. It was worth the travel out of his home, to bring those two together.

  


* * *

  


* * *

**Title:** PDA **Prompt** : Forbidden  
 **Word Count:** 442 / **Rating:** G  
 **Type:** Romance, Fluff  
 **Notes:** The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/20659.html?thread=279987#t279987) is at Clexmas.  
 **Summary:** Clark knows it's forbidden, but he really wants it.

# PDA

Clark knows it's forbidden, he really does. But he really wants it. Forbidden, but unreasonably so, Clark thought.

Taking a deep breath, Clark walked into the lobby of LexCorp.

"Can I help you?" Asked the amused receptionist.

Clark shifted the bouquet of five dozen roses in his hands until he could see her. "Um, is Lex in?" He knew Lex was -- he'd used his x-ray vision to check first. But for this, he had to stay to the formalities. It was, after all, the point.

"A delivery for Lex Luthor?" The receptionist held out her hand. "I can sign for it." She nodded over to one side where there was a small pile of roses and candy already.

Clark bristled at the sight. "No, it's a personal thing. Could you please let Lex know Clark Kent is here?"

The receptionist hesitated but then reached for her phone. Clark could hear her talking to Lex's senior admin. Nervously, he turned his gaze up through the floors, focusing until he could see Lex in his office.

Lex was working on stuff, a couple of other people in his office. When his admin came in the door, Lex looked up with a frown, which became a startled blink. For a long moment, it was in balance as to what Lex would choose to do.

Clark held his breath.

Then Lex rose, said something to the others, and headed out of the office with a grin on his face and a shake of his head.

Clark breathed out. Then he started to grin himself. He could feel it stretching out the corners of his mouth and he had to check the floor to make sure he wasn't floating.

After a few minutes, the elevator to the lobby opened and Lex stepped out. Conversations in the area stopped as people realized who was actually walking in their midst, their hero come to life. Lex, however, ignored all of them, his gaze locked on Clark and Clark alone.

Clark couldn't just wait. He started forward, as Lex came towards him, and they met in the middle.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Clark handed the roses to Lex.

Lex shifted them to one arm and leaned in to kiss Clark. Their first public kiss. The forbidden kiss. Their love which had been private, now announced to the world. Clark couldn't be happier. And though Lex was the one who had said they should stay hidden, Clark had the feeling that Lex was just as happy as he was that they were finally public.

As they parted, Lex's lips lingering over Clark's. "Happy Valentine's Day," Lex murmured, his smile matching Clark's.

  


* * *

  


* * *

  



End file.
